


Limbo

by Phoebeyuu



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Brotherfic (somewhat), Future Fic, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebeyuu/pseuds/Phoebeyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada kalanya Touya terperangkap dalam masa depan di sela-sela memori masa lalunya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from FFn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor Sakura adalah karya CLAMP.

Touya sudah tahu hari ini akan datang cepat atau lambat; ia sudah melihat datangnya hari ini beberapa tahun yang lalu—tahun-tahun yang terlalu lama untuk berada di rak terdepan memorinya—tapi di sinilah ia, di jantung kota Tomoeda yang berlalu dalam keramaian setenang bisikan lembut di musim dingin, mencari restoran yang akan membawanya ke takdir yang mulai mengabur di ingatannya. Ia kira ia takkan melupakan takdir yang satu ini; saat pertama kali melihatnya ia bersumpah ia takkan melupakan hari ini sampai ke detil-detilnya—salju yang turun perlahan, kota yang berdenyut lemah, orang berwajah asing yang bergerak dalam ketenangan lembut—tapi nyatanya, kini ingatan itu terlalu samar di mata batinnya, bahkan ia baru mengingatnya saat ia sudah melihatnya, seperti seseorang yang terkena déja vu.

Kadang memori itu mengerikan, menyusup di sela-sela sempit kepalanya dan mengagetkannya justru di saat ia tidak menginginkannya. Ataukah ini karena kekuatannya yang telah hilang?

Ia memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket, terlalu terdistraksi hingga lupa memakai sarung tangannya. Yuki bisa merengut khawatir kalau sampai dia tahu, pikirnya dengan sebuah senyum lembut saat imej partnernya itu muncul di kepalanya.

_Bisakah kau makan malam denganku hari ini? Temui aku jam 8 tepat._

Hanya sampai situ kalimat yang perlu ia dengar. Selanjutnya, memori tentang penglihatan masa depan yang telah bertahun-tahun mengendap di sudut pikirannya menyerangnya dengan cepat, membuat desiran menelusuri tulang belakangnya dalam kewaspadaan. Ia tidak mendengar selanjutnya, bahkan tidak juga tentang tempat di mana mereka seharusnya bertemu. Ia berhenti mendengarkan apa pun sejak itu, hanya membiarkan memorinya menghantarkan rangkaian déja vu yang harus ia turuti; membawanya mengarungi hamburan salju yang turun tanpa suara menuju sebuah restoran kecil di pinggir keramaian, seakan terpisah dari keramaian sunyi di sekelilingnya. Ia tersenyum melihat restoran itu. Setidaknya yang merasa terpisah dari dunia bukan hanya dirinya, eh?

Bel pintu berdenting lembut begitu ia membuka pintu restoran yang namanya lepas dari perhatiannya. Udara hangat terhantar ke kulitnya yang terpapar dingin bersamaan dengan serangkaian déja vu baru: restoran dengan nuansa krem dan peach, kursi beledu marun, kelebatan aktivitas yang (lagi-lagi) berdenyut sunyi, denting peralatan stenlis. Ia menghela napasnya. Setelah yang ini, maka—

"Kinomoto _-ani_."

Ah, ya. Tentu saja.

Touya menolehkan kepalanya ke satu sudut ruangan, tepat di samping jendela. Ia bahkan tidak perlu mencari, ia sudah tahu di mana anak itu akan duduk, dan ia menemukannya: di sebuah meja samping jendela. Ekspresi wajah anak itu serius dan tenang, bukan kombinasi yang sering ia lihat saat ia berada di dekatnya—biasanya berupa pandangan tajam di awal-awal masa perkenalan mereka, atau ekspresi menantang yang kadang masih sering menjadi pemicu perdebatan mereka hingga kini—tapi entah kenapa, dari semua ekspresi yang sering anak ini tampilkan, ia merasa paling familiar dengan kombinasi ekspresinya yang sekarang—bukankah ia sudah mengulang-ulang memori visual tentang hari ini di pikirannya hingga ia merasa bosan?

Anak itu mengangguk singkat padanya, dan ia segera berjalan mendekati mejanya. Sebenarnya tidak pantas jika ia masih memandangnya sebagai 'anak' hingga saat ini, karena si anak yang kini duduk di hadapannya adalah seorang pria berusia 27 tahun. Tapi baginya, setiap ia melihat ke arah mata coklat kemerahan anak itu atau melihat rengutan di ujung alis serta bibirnya, anak itu takkan pernah lebih dari, yah, seorang bocah.

Waktu memang berlalu begitu cepat. Dan ia merasa tua begitu menyadari bahwa dirinya mulai mengandai seperti pria-pria paruh baya.

"Selamat sore," sapa anak itu.

"Bocah," Touya membalas anggukannya walaupun terlambat. Ia tak pernah bisa menghentikan nada menyindir tercampur dalam suaranya jika berbicara dengan anak ini, sekasual apa pun pembicaraan mereka. "Tumben kau berani menghadapiku sendiri."

Anak itu mengangkat alisnya tertarik. "Dewasalah sedikit, Kinomoto _-ani_."

Dan, tentu saja, nama panggilan itu. Ia juga selalu mendengarnya berulang-ulang di kepalanya, bahkan sebelum anak itu mempunyai panggilan tersendiri untuknya, saat pertemuan mereka masih berkisar pada adu pelototan tanpa kata. Konyolnya, walaupun ia sudah berkali-kali memprediksi datangnya panggilan itu, waktu pertama kali anak itu memanggilnya Kinomoto _-ani_  ia tetap tak bisa menahan kernyitannya. Pemilihan nama Kinomoto _-ani_ ini tentu saja karena ayahnya adalah "Kinomoto _-san_ " dan tidak perlu ada dua "Kinomoto _-san_ " yang akan membingungkan saat kunjungan rutin mingguan di akhir pekan. Sementara itu, baik dirinya dan si bocah sama-sama setuju bahwa hubungan mereka terlalu absurd untuk mulai saling memanggil dengan nama kecil—dan perlu dijadikan acuan bahwa si bocah sendiri hanya pernah berada dalam basis nama kecil dengan keluarganya atau dengan Sakura, yang notabene punya hubungan romantis dengannya, karena itu ia memutuskan bahwa menggunakan nama kecil akan terlalu intim untuk mereka. Jadi, Kinomoto _-ani_  adalah zona damai bagi mereka berdua.

"Kau boleh tanya pada semua pengunjung di sini tentang siapa yang kelihatan lebih dewasa."

"Tentu saja," Anak itu menyunggingkan senyum di ujung bibirnya. "orang yang masih memanggil adiknya dengan sebutan Monster dan pacar adiknya selama lima belas tahun dengan sebutan Bocah, kukira?"

"Sekali bocah tetap bocah," jawab Touya sambil memperhatikan daftar menu, berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi acuhnya.

"Orang akan mengira sebutan itu kau jadikan alasan untuk melupakan namaku, kau tahu," balas anak itu, tapi dengan cepat ia berdeham dan mengubah topik. "Kau mau pesan apa? Kutraktir."

"Ha! Ini mulai mencurigakan, Bocah!" serunya. Anak itu kembali mengangkat alisnya tertarik, dan Touya segera menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Li."

"Ya, Kinomoto _-ani_?" Li Syaoran menjawab sambil tetap tersenyum di sudut bibirnya, pandangan menantangnya kembali. "Sudah tahu mau pesan apa?"

Touya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah dan menggerutukan pesanannya pada Syaoran yang segera memanggil pelayan. Ia ingin bisa melepaskan diri dari rangkaian déja vu ini, sedikit saja meraih kontrol atas dirinya sendiri dan merubah urutan kegiatan yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi ia, sebagai seseorang yang dikelilingi oleh makhluk sihir dan penyihir—bahkan pacar adiknya pun penyihir! Dan kekasihnya sendiri praktis adalah makhluk sihir! Ha!—selalu waspada jika berurusan dengan prediksi-prediksi masa depan, baik prediksi yang dilihatnya saat ia masih mempunyai kekuatan atau prediksi yang sering dilontarkan Sakura tiba-tiba. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin bermain api dengan takdir, terutama jika yang ia permainkan berhubungan dengan takdir adiknya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?"

"Kukira kau sudah tahu hari ini aku mengundangmu untuk apa?"

Touya mengerjap. Tidak ada déja vu untuk reaksi Syaoran, seingatnya bukan ini jawabannya. Seharusnya Syaoran... tanpa basa-basi segera menyatakan maksudnya? Kenapa hal ini berbeda?

Ia mengawasi sekelilingnya. Suasana masih berdengung sunyi seakan dirinya masih terputus dari dunia, suara-suara pengunjung lain masih terdengar seperti bisikan berdengung, dan denting peralatan makan masih berdenting jernih. Suasananya masih seperti yang ada di ingatannya, tapi mengapa...?

"Heh, tak kusangka kau akan bereaksi seperti itu," ujar Syaoran setengah merenung.

Ah. Seharusnya ia tahu dari tadi.

"Yuki," ia menggertakkan giginya.

"Tsukishiro _-san_ ," Syaoran mengangguk membenarkan. "atau lebih tepatnya Yue." Ekspresinya berubah kembali seperti yang pertama kali ia temui, tenang dan serius. Tapi hingga sekarang ucapannya masih jauh dari bayangan déja vu yang berputar dalam kepingan di kepala Touya. "Kau sudah tahu sejak lama hal ini akan terjadi. Katanya karena itu kau selalu kesal padaku."

Pelayan datang dengan membawa sebotol besar bir yang seingat Touya tidak ada dalam pesanan, tapi karena Syaoran kelihatan santai _-_ santai saja, ia hanya bisa mengawasi saat dua gelas tinggi terisi cairan kuning sambil sesekali melirik teman makannya penuh kecurigaan. Ia mengetuk gelas birnya dengan jari, dan mengernyit saat denting jernihnya seakan melesat di ruangan sunyi langsung menusuk kepalanya. Syaoran memerhatikannya.

"Kau tidak berencana untuk mengatakan tujuanmu saat aku mabuk hingga persetujuan bisa lebih mudah keluar dariku, kan?" tuduhnya.

Syaoran mengangkat bahu. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Aku sudah bawa P3K lengkap, omong-omong, kalau ternyata hasilnya sesuai dugaanku."

Touya terkekeh pelan. Kalau ada satu hal yang disukai Touya dari bocah yang satu ini, hal itu adalah kesiapannya untuk berdebat dan berkelahi dengannya kapan pun mereka bertemu.

"Lagipula, kehadiran birnya sedikit merubah suasana, kan?" Syaoran merengut. "Atau tidak?"

Touya menggeleng. Sampai sekarang hanya suara Syaoran yang terdengar jelas di telinganya, sementara suara yang lain tenggelam dalam dengungan lembut déja vu-nya. "Akan kubunuh orang itu nanti."

"Diragukan. Yue sudah dipastikan tak akan keluar lagi setelah pertemuan kita hari ini." Syaoran menyeruput birnya sebelum menyeringai samar. "Setidaknya sampai Tsukishiro _-san_  berhasil membuatmu lupa akan masalah ini."

Sial, ia paling tidak suka saat anak itu benar. Walaupun masih belum bisa bersatu sepenuhnya, tapi belakangan ini Yukito seperti sedikit-banyak mulai terhubung dengan dirinya yang satu lagi, meskipun menurut Yukito hal itu lebih mengarah pada insting daripada hubungan yang sesungguhnya. Tapi tetap saja, tak akan terlalu sulit bagi Yukito untuk menyadari kalau sebagian dirinya menolak untuk keluar, kalau Yue sedang mengalami masalah, dan akan membantunya sebisa mungkin. Kadang Yukito yang sudah kompak dengan Yue bisa menjadi masalah yang rumit untuk dihadapi—terutama karena seringnya kekompakan itu terjadi hanya untuk satu di antara dua orang: Sakura atau dirinya.

"Seberapa banyak Yue memberitahumu?"

"Hanya kejadiannya secara umum. Sakura yang membantuku mencari detail."

Touya tersedak bir yang baru saja ia sisip. "Sakura membantumu?"

"Hei, kulakukan apa pun untuk melancarkan rencanaku," Syaoran mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "terutama kalau itu bisa mengeluarkanku hidup-hidup dari restoran ini setelah makan malam denganmu selesai."

Touya menggeram. "Hal apa menurutmu yang bisa membantumu keluar hidup-hidup dari tempat ini kalau tujuan awalmu kemari adalah meminta restu untuk menikahi adikku?"

"Oh, Tuhan, syukurlah. Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi padamu secara resmi, kan, kalau begitu?" Syaoran benar-benar terlihat lega. Touya kembali menggeram.

Ia memandang ke pengunjung di sekitar mereka, yang masih berbicara dan bergerak dalam dengungan yang memantul di telinganya. Ini sudah terlalu jauh melenceng dari prediksinya, harusnya ia mendengar Syaoran meminta restu darinya secara resmi, tapi bahkan sudah sampai sejauh ini inderanya masih belum mau menerima dunia nyata. Ia masih terikat pada déja vu takdirnya.

"Tidak ada pengaruhnyakah?"

Suara Syaoran mengembalikan perhatiannya pada bocah-kini-pria itu. Calon adik—tidak, ia masih belum ingin menuju ke arah sana. Bocah itu—ah, lebih tepat, lebih familiar—memandangnya bercampur antara khawatir dan menilai.

"Apa salah satu caramu menarik simpatiku adalah dengan berpura-pura mengkhawatirkanku?" Touya mendengus. "Baik sekali, tapi tidak akan berhasil, Bocah."

Ia melihat kilatan amarah sejenak melintas di mata coklat Syaoran, tapi segera menghilang dan digantikan oleh kilatan kekeraskepalaan. "Cara apa pun pantas dicoba."

"Kenapa datang padaku?" tanya Touya kemudian, berusaha menghiraukan fakta bahwa kilatan khawatir di mata anak itu mengusiknya. "Kalau ingin mendapatkan restu dengan selamat—dan legal—kau hanya perlu berurusan dengan ayahku, tahu, tidak perlu denganku juga."

Perkataannya itu tentu saja benar; tanpa berurusan dengannya Syaoran pasti akan bisa dengan mudah menikahi Sakura. Pertama, ia adalah kekasih Sakura selama lima belas tahun, tak akan ada lagi yang perlu diragukan pada seseorang yang bisa bertahan pada satu hubungan selama itu. Walaupun perjalanan cinta adiknya tidak bisa dibilang mulus, tapi Touya sendiri tak pernah mendengar Sakura bermasalah dengan Syaoran mengenai kehadiran orang lain di antara mereka, yang jelas menyatakan sesuatu tentang kesetiaan Syaoran pada adiknya. Kedua, Syaoran telah memikat nyaris semua anggota keluarga Kinomoto: Sakura jelas mencintai bocah ini setengah mati; ayahnya dengan mudah ditaklukkan dalam kencan mingguan kedua, saat bocah itu menunjukkan antusiasme terhadap arkeologi jauh lebih besar dibanding anak-anak kandungnya, bahkan Sakura dengan penuh kekaguman pernah mengatakan bahwa kadang ia meragukan keabsahan dirinya dan Touya sebagai anak kandung ayahnya—jangan-jangan sebenarnya Syaoran lah anak kandung ayah mereka?—dan si bocah sendiri sampai kuliah di jurusan arkeologi untuk mengikuti jejak ayahnya, hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan Touya yang memilih mengambil manajemen atau Sakura yang memutuskan untuk meneruskan jejak ibu mereka sebagai model sejak dia masuk SMA; dan Yukito? Partnernya itu mengagumi dan menyayangi Syaoran bahkan sebelum Sakura memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasihnya. Kalau saja Touya tidak tahu bahwa rasa sayang Yukito pada Syaoran sama seperti rasa sayangnya pada Sakura, mungkin Touya akan lebih membenci bocah itu hingga seratus kali lipat.

Jadi, ya, Syaoran bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan restu dari siapa pun kecuali dirinya. Mungkin. Belakangan ini ia sendiri juga mulai tidak yakin pada alasannya membenci anak itu.

"Aku tidak ingin bulan maduku dirusak oleh seorang  _sister-complex_  yang masuk kamar pengantinku dengan mengamuk, meracau soal adik perempuannya yang diculik atau semacamnya, dan kurasa hal itulah yang akan terjadi kalau aku tidak meminta restu darimu juga," jawab Syaoran, dan Touya mau tak mau mendengus geli akan ketepatan prediksinya; memang itulah yang akan ia lakukan kalau Sakura menikah tanpa seizinnya.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama bergaul dengan Yuki," kekehnya.

"Dua tahun menyimpan cinta monyet dan lima belas tahun meminta saran darinya untuk menangani keluaga Kinomoto—baik kakak maupun adiknya? Kau tentu tak mengira aku bisa bebas dari pengaruh Tsukishiro _-san_."

"Heh, benar juga."

"Lagipula," tambah Syaoran. "Rasanya tidak adil bagiku kalau tidak meminta restu secara resmi darimu. Bagaimana pun kau yang selama ini menjaga Sakura sebelum kedatanganku."

"Aku menjaganya sampai sekarang, Bocah."

"Ya, ya, tentu. Baiklah." Syaoran mengangkat bahu acuh. "Yang jelas, menurutku tidak sopan jika aku meninggalkanmu dari kegembiraan yang harusnya dirasakan oleh semuanya," ia menatap Touya tajam. "Dari kegembiraan Sakura."

Ouch. Persetan dengan bocah itu dan kesopanannya. Juga caranya memainkan kelemahan Touya.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" desahnya lelah. Dengungan suasana di sekitarnya mulai memuakkan, ia seperti terperangkap di dalam air yang mulai mengisi paru-parunya.

"Kukira hal itu sudah jelas; aku mengharapkan restumu untuk menikahi Sakura, tentu saja." Syaoran menyunggingkan sedikit senyum padanya. "Dan, mustahilkah kalau aku berharap bisa keluar bukan hanya hidup-hidup dari tempat ini, tapi juga tanpa memar atau luka?"

Touya balas tersenyum. "Tidak, tidak mustahil. Sakura bisa ganti membunuhku kalau sampai ada apa-apa denganmu, kan?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Aku sudah menyampaikan padanya untuk mendatangimu pertama kali kalau aku tidak kembali dalam 24 jam," balas Syaoran datar.

Touya tertawa, benar-benar tertawa. "Kau sudah sangat berharap makan malam denganku akan berakhir buruk, eh, Bocah?"

"Ini tentang Sakura, orang yang sama-sama berarti bagi kita berdua." Syaoran mengedikkan bahunya lagi. Touya bisa melihat kalau dari tadi bocah itu berusaha keras memperlihatkan bahwa ia tidak gugup setengah mati menghadapinya di makan malam ini, dan ia tersenyum puas di balik gelas birnya saat ia menyadari hal itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang kuharapkan darimu, kalau begitu."

Syaoran mengangguk. "Bahwa aku takkan pernah mengecewakan Sakura."

"Ya," jawabnya. "Apa kau bisa menjanjikan hal tersebut?"

"Tidak."

"Ha?"

Ada sesuatu dentingan suara keras yang masuk ke telinganya, dan ia berjengit. Sesuatu seperti pecah dan suaranya nyaring menusuk telinganya, begitu nyata, seolah-olah dunia telah kembali terhubung dengannya. Ia menengok dan menemukan seorang pelayan tengah membungkuk di depan sebuah meja, pecahan sebuah mangkuk tercecer di sekitarnya. Sesaat ia mendengar gemerisik suara keributan di sekitar pelayan itu, tapi kemudian semuanya berubah kembali menjadi kegiatan-kegiatan yang berdengung lembut. Ia mendesah dan mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Syaoran, yang kembali memandangnya dengan tatapan seolah khawatir. Ia mengacuhkannya dan memberi tanda agar Syaoran meneruskan apa pun yang ingin diucapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan mengecewakannya, karena aku pasti, entah disengaja atau tidak, akan satu atau dua kali mengecewakannya. Siapa yang tidak pernah mengecewakan pasangannya? Kurasa bahkan kau atau pun Tsukishiro _-san_  pasti melakukannya satu atau dua kali."

Touya memandanginya dengan seksama. Ia ingat salah satu alasan kenapa ia tidak menyukai anak ini: dia jauh lebih logis daripada dirinya, Yukito bahkan pernah sekali waktu menyinggung tentang Syaoran yang pada akhirnya jadi lebih dewasa daripada dirinya.

"Tapi aku mencintai Sakura," lanjutnya. Mata coklatnya menyala bening seperti batu ambar. "Aku tidak bisa berjanji aku takkan membuatnya kecewa atau sebagainya, tapi aku tahu bahwa aku takkan pernah meninggalkannya."

"Dan kau tahu kalau Sakura hancur karenamu, aku akan membunuhmu?"

Syaoran tersenyum penuh kali ini, sesuatu yang jarang dilakukannya. "Sakura bukan orang yang mudah hancur, Kinomoto _-ani_. Tidakkah kau sedikitnya perlu memberinya poin di bidang itu? Maksudku, dia pernah mengalahkan penyihir terhebat di dunia yang bereinkarnasi dan menyelamatkan dunia dari tidur abadi!"

Touya terdiam. Kata-kata Syaoran secara tidak langsung menuduhnya tidak pernah memberi sedikit kepercayaan pada Sakura bahwa adiknya itu bisa hidup tanpa perlu pengawasannya. Ia merengutkan alisnya. Bocah ini menuduhnya tidak mempercayai adiknya?

"Ah, kurasa pada akhirnya aku takkan bisa keluar dari restoran ini tanpa memar, kan?"

Syaoran mengernyit di tempatnya ketika ia memelototinya, tapi kemudian ia menghembuskan napasnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela di sampingnya. Salju masih turun dengan sunyi di luar, namun perlahan ia bisa menangkap wujud salju-salju itu dengan lebih jelas. Dunia perlahan kembali menyatu dengan dirinya.

Bisakah ia mempercayai Sakura? Bukan, bisakah ia mempercayai dirinya untuk kembali kepada kenyataan, bahwa selama ini Sakura sebenarnya bisa hidup tanpa dirinya?

Bisakah ia keluar dari dunia yang berdengung sunyi ini? Dunia di mana hanya ada dirinya dan rangkaian déja vu yang menghantuinya?

"Kinomoto _-ani_?"

Suara Syaoran seakan berdengung di ujungnya, dan Touya dengan ngeri menyadari bahwa kemajuan yang ia dapatkan sedetik lalu segera mengalami kemunduran dua kali lipat saat ia kembali meragukan dirinya dan kembali dikuasai kumpulan déja vu yang mengalir di sekitarnya. Dengungan di sekitarnya perlahan berubah senyap, dan suara Syaoran makin lama makin tak mencapainya. Bukankah semua yang terjadi sudah sangat melenceng jauh dari prediksinya dulu? Tapi kenapa realitas masih menolaknya? Kenapa ia masih berada di dunia antara ini?

"Kinomoto _-ani_!"

Ada sesuatu yang mencengkeram tangannya, tapi perasaan itu juga seakan terlalu jauh, tak terhubung dengan sensasinya. Touya mengerjap dan melihat Syaoran menggenggam tangannya, di matanya kembali terpancar keseriusan yang bercampur dengan kilat kecemasan.

"Katakan, Kinomoto _-ani_ ," ujar Syaoran dengan suara yang tenang dan mengabur. Genggaman di tangannya mengencang dan seakan mencegahnya tenggelam lebih dalam. "Katakan kau mempercayai Sakura. Katakan kau mempercayaiku. Aku akan membantumu keluar."

Keluar? Bisakah ia keluar?

"Jangan bercanda, Bocah. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantuku?" ia mendengar gaung suara yang terdengar seperti dirinya berbicara.

"Aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kubisa untuk mengelurkanmu," jawab Syaoran cepat. "Tapi aku takkan bisa membantumu kalau kau sendiri tidak ingin keluar dari kepungan sisa kekuatanmu."

"Sisa... kekuatanku?" Omong kosong macam apa lagi ini? Semua kekuatannya sudah ia serahkan pada Yue lima belas tahun lalu, kan?

"Katakan!" suara Syaoran kini terdengar mendesak. "Apa kau akan merestuiku menikahi Sakura?"

"Aku..."

"Bisakah kau mempercayai dirimu untuk melepaskan Sakura yang ada di ilusimu?"

Touya tersentak. Ilusi? Anak ini menuduh rasa sayangnya pada Sakura hanya sebagai sebuah delusi selama ini? "Jangan membuatku marah, Li."

"Kalau Sakura yang kau jaga itu bukan ilusi, maka seharusnya kau bisa melepaskannya, karena Sakura yang asli bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Siapkah ia melepaskan Sakura? Bisakah ia keluar dari ketakutannya?

"Apakah kau merestuiku menikahi adikmu, Kinomoto _-ani_?"

"...baiklah."

"Baiklah apa?"

Touya melihat sekelilingnya sekali lagi, mengamati aktivitas yang teredam dan suara yang menggaung dalam bisikan sunyi. Kalau memang hanya itu cara untuk mengeluarkannya dari dunia antara ini...

"Aku merestuimu menikahi Sakura."

Begitu ia mengucapkannya, kepungan suara bising menyerang telinganya hingga ia mau tak mau mengernyit. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan sejurus kemudian menyadari bahwa suara bising itu adalah suara-suara yang dihasilkan oleh restoran tempatnya berada, suara yang sebenarnya dihasilkan oleh sekitarnya tanpa redaman kepingan déja vu memorinya. Semuanya mulai menyatu, suara dan suasana, menyelaraskan dunia secara otomatis; denting gelas tak lagi bagaikan suara nyaring di tengah kesunyian, kini seakan tertelan suara obrolan yang bising dan penuh variasi nada; musik mengalun lembut di ruangan, menyelip samar di antara topik pembicaraan; dan di luar jendela salju jatuh dalam kecepatan lebih nyata dari sebelumnya. Semuanya terasa begitu... normal.

"Selamat mendarat kembali ke bumi."

Sensasi terakhir yang ia sadari adalah tangan Syaoran yang masih mencengkeram erat tangannya, seakan sedang menjaga seseorang yang hampir jatuh ke jurang. Ia menoleh kembali ke arah bocah Hong Kong itu, ekspresinya serius dan pandangannya mengeras. Begitu sadar Touya memerhatikannya, Syaoran menyunggingkan senyum dan segera melepaskan tangannya sebelum bersandar pada kursi dengan desahan lega. Touya mengerling tangan yang tadi digenggam anak itu dan menemukan sebuah kartu mantra cina kini tertempel di atas punggung tangannya.

"Bocah..." geram Touya. "Jangan bilang kau menggunakan sihir padaku."

Syaoran mengangguk acuh dan menuangkan lagi bir ke gelasnya. "Itu tadi... cukup intens."

Touya merasakan dadanya bergemuruh. "Bocah! Kau mengaku menggunakan sihir padaku untuk mendapatkan restuku?"

"Apa?" Syaoran mendadak merengut. "Jangan bodoh, aku baru saja membantumu keluar dari kekuatanmu sendiri!"

"Aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi, dan kau tahu itu!" protes Touya.

Syaoran mengerjap, amarah mendadak hilang dari matanya dan ia kembali ke ekspresi acuhnya. Ia hanya menggeleng pasrah dan menyeruput birnya, membuat Touya makin merasa kesal. Kenapa bocah ini selalu membuatnya kesal tanpa alasan?

"Kau masih mempunyai sisa kekuatan, dan kau tahu itu," balas Syaoran dengan nada mengejek. "Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin kau merasakan déja vu separah itu? Kalau kekuatanmu sudah tak bersisa, seharusnya bahkan untuk peristiwa hari ini kau takkan ingat sebegitu detilnya."

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku mengingatnya secara detil?" selidik Touya. Yue-kah? Atau adiknya si Monster itu?

"Tidakkah kau sadar kalau di telepon tadi aku tak menyebutkan di mana kita akan bertemu? Nyatanya kau tidak perlu repot-repot menanyakannya padaku dan langsung datang ke restoran ini dari seluruh restoran di Tomoeda."

Kini giliran Touya yang mengerjap. Benarkah anak itu tidak menyebutkan nama restoran ini di telepon? Ia memang tidak mendengarkan lebih lanjut karena begitu mendengar suara Syaoran ia langsung terserang déja vu dan tubuhnya bergerak secara otomatis, tapi ia kira bocah itu sempat mengatakan tempatnya sebelum memutus sambungan telepon.

Syaoran mendengus, seakan berkata, "Nah, kan?" Ia membenahi duduknya saat pelayan kembali datang untuk membawakan makanan pesanan mereka—Touya kembali terkejut menyadari betapa sedikitnya waktu berlalu sementara ia merasa telah duduk berjam-jam dalam dunia antara di restoran itu.

"Sisa kekuatanmu," ujar Syaoran tiba-tiba setelah pelayan mereka pergi, mata terfokus pada  _gao dim sum_  di keranjang bambunya. "adalah kekuatan yang membuatmu mampu mengingat dengan detil prediksi-prediksi masa depan yang kau dapatkan sebelum kau kehilangan kekuatanmu."

"Sakura yang memberitahumu?"

"Uh-huh," afirmasi Syaoran. "Dan Yue bilang kau selalu terperangkap dalam prediksi masa depanmu sendiri."

Oh ya. Ia jelas akan membunuh kedua orang itu.

Seakan mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan, Syaoran mengerlingnya. "Mereka cemas akan keadaanmu, tahu."

"Aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri," balas Touya.

"Tentu saja, sampai aku harus menahanmu dengan sihir agar jiwamu tetap berada di tubuhmu," dengus Syaoran di sela suapan  _dim sum_. "Makan makananmu sebelum dingin. Aku tidak mentraktirmu makanan yang tidak termakan."

Touya menggerutu, tapi beranjak memisahkan sumpitnya setelah melepas kertas mantra dari tangannya. "Karena itukah kau menempelkan kertas ini padaku?"

"Bukan. Aku mencegahmu berubah menjadi mayat hidup," ujar Syaoran datar. Touya tersedak makanannya dan Syaoran tersenyum. "Tapi memang kalau aku tidak segera menempelkannya, jiwamu bisa terlepas dan kau kemungkinan besar akan jadi mayat hidup."

Touya memandang Syaoran tajam, tapi dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur anak itu membantunya dengan sihir. Ia selalu merasa kehilangan dirinya sendiri setiap kali déja vu menguasainya dan bingung bagaimana caranya untuk kembali terhubung dengan dunia; selama ini ia hanya berusaha mengikuti memorinya dan secara perlahan ia kembali seiring dengan memori prediksinya yang mulai memasuki fase akhir; tapi selama ini ia juga selalu dicekam ketakutan jika suatu saat ia takkan bisa kembali dan terlepas sepenuhnya dari dunia nyata. Apakah akan datang saat di mana ia takkan bisa terlepas dari déja vu-nya?

Ia merinding membayangkannya.

"Sekarang masa depan sudah terbuka lagi," gumam Syaoran, dan Touya tanpa sadar ikut mengangguk.

"Memang seharusnya begitulah hidup," balas Touya. "Begitulah dunia."

Sudah terlepas bukan berarti bebas. Sudah terbuka bukan berarti takkan menutup.

Touya mendesah dan meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia memandangi Syaoran yang kelihatan menikmati  _dim sum_ -nya. Pada akhirnya, walaupun ada beberapa hal yang lepas dari prediksinya, hasil akhirnya tetap sama. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, mengamati salju menyelimuti kota. Sama seperti salju yang pada akhirnya akan melingkupi kota cepat atau lambat, akan ada saatnya di mana prediksinya tak terpecahkan dan ia takkan bisa keluar dari kekuatannya bagaimana pun ia berusaha. Saat itu, akankah ada yang membantunya seperti sekarang?

"Kurasa..." gumamnya pelan sambil terus menatap salju di balik jendela. "...untuk kali ini aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padamu, Bocah."

Syaoran mendongak padanya sebelum tersenyum, sebuah senyum lembut nan langka yang mau tak mau membuat hati Touya terasa menghangat. "Yang penting masalah ini sudah selesai."

"Ah."

"Tapi ucapan terima kasihmu terdengar menyenangkan di telingaku. Kau harus mengatakannya lagi saat berikutnya aku menolongmu."

Touya menegang. "Berikutnya?"

"Mm-hmm," senyum Syaoran berubah menjadi seringai. "Seperti, misalnya, waktu aku memberitahukan kalau Sakura hamil?"

Touya gemetar penuh amarah di mejanya. Bocah ini jelas takkan pulang hidup-hidup dari restoran ini.

Perangnya belum berakhir.

 

 

**~End~**

* * *


End file.
